


subjugation

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Boypussy, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mindbreak, Other, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: typical "vanitas lives and gets to stay in the LoD" fic except he gets fucked by all members of wayfinder trio without his consent.
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> this was made at 3am put of pure horniness and impatience. sorry for the bad grammar i'm so tired and slpye

"mmprh" he couldn't speak. ventus just yanked him by the hair and held his head in his crotch.

they had been fighting. ventus found his hiding spot in the realm of darkness and the fucker had the audacity to ask him to come with him. he said already made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with ventus-or anyone, really- anymore. he was peaceful in here. surrounded by creatures like his own but of course the universe won't give him that.

ventus bitched and moaned about how empty he feels and how painful it was ever since vanitas and him fought the last time. _serves him right_ he thought. he was pretty sure that he can't feel any positive emotions but the euphoria that rushed into him upon knowing ventus is finally expiriencing the one sided longing he's had for so long was probably the closest thing to happiness he felt in a long time.

he mocked ventus of course. he poked around, trying to get him to just leave him alone but ventus is just as stubborn as he is, if not _more_. it was starting to really annoy the fuck out of him so he summoned his keyblade and lunged towards the brat to bruise him enough that he would leave, or if he's really lucky, logically, _kill_ him. logically, ventus did the same.

but it seemed like he underestimated ventus again. their petty little fight ended with ventus on top of him, pinning him into the ground as he looked at him with those cold blue eyes. vanitas laughed at him. ventus choked him.

he didn't know what happened next. it was all blurry but he remembered how little venty wenty got _so_ upset that he smashed vanitas' head onto the nearest rock, leaving him hazy and drenched in blood. for someone who was preaching about how he can "still be saved" earlier, he sure seems so eager to kill him. how hilarious.

ventus then kicked him, knocking out a tooth and yanked his head, grabbing him by the hair and shoved it onto his crotch.

he tore of his pants and underwear.

black spots were appearing more and more, blocking his sight.

vanitas' face was planted against a wet slit. he didn't understand what ventus was doing. is this a form of suffocation? was he trying to kill him? 

then ventus started moving his hips across his bloodied lips. the slit opened and closed in a scissoring manner. more strange liquid gushed out of the opening and was spread all over vanitas' lips and chin.

he wanted to protest but was too dazed to say or do anything. his vision was barely working. god ventus hit him hard.

ventus grabbed a fistful of his hair and yank his head back and forth. his fingers were shaking.

vanitas was having difficultly on staying concious. his head hurts like hell and ventus kept on pushing and pulling his hair rough enough to make his scalp felt like its was being torn. ventus' sultry voice echoed in his ears.

he opened his mouth to gasp for air but ventus used that to his advantage. he thrusted his hips into vanitas' mouth. the tip of vanitas' tounge touched the slit. it tasted salty. 

ventus was now locking his face with his thick thighs, bouncing up and down. the little bump in front of the slit is pressing against his nose. ventus bounced up and down his face.

despite not knowing what was going on, vanitas felt violated. maybe it was the fact that he can't move or even speak. or the fact that ventus was looking down at him like he was some sort of prey and the fact that he was just.. using him like this and that vanitas' own body allowed it. he can't fight back or anything. he was forced into submission and he hated it.

ventus' eyes roll backwards as he made one big final thrust. he went still from his high. breaths comming in short pants. 

vanitas can barely keep his eyes open.

the sounds of metal clinking enters and two more figures entered. 

he passed out.


End file.
